


Bandori Games

by Kittieonmain



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: ), 99th hunger games, All the girls have a chapter to show their backstories btw, Canon Divergent, Death, F/F, Gen, Gore, How Do I Tag, I kind of feel bad, I'll explain more in the the first chapters notes, It's the hunger games so ofc, Only as cameos though, Original Character(s), Ships aren't much of a thing but lets just say Yukina and Lisa are really good friends :), Suicide, The way it's canon divergent and stuff, There may be cameos of actual HG characters, These tags are a mess :, but aren't a focus really, loss of family, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittieonmain/pseuds/Kittieonmain
Summary: In the follow up to the grand 100th Hunger Games small differences were put onto the three Games before the 100th. This one only allowing female tributes. The story follows 25 girls, who in a different universe were friends, as they have to fight for their lives against 23 others.





	1. Hina Hikawa

**Author's Note:**

> Hello human being whom is reading this! Thank you for giving this story a shot I hope I don't disappoint!
> 
> Some thing I should probably mention is that you don't need to read every backstory chapter. You will understand the important stuff if you just skip to the Games. Say like a quick recap intertwined in their thoughts. For anyone who did read the backstory chapters I'll keep it briefer so it isn't boring.
> 
> Next the whole canon divergent stuff, Katniss nor Peeta were in the 74th Games (Or Rue because I said so) thus no rebellion and all that fun things. The 3rd Quell wasn't all victors too then. I'll be saying it was all adults instead. 
> 
> Also I know the whole follow up differences things is kind of strange and certainly not canon, however the bandori girls are *ahem* girls. Having all girls be a Quell felt kind of iffy so I went with this. It's the best I could think of :^).

"Ha! Couldn't expect less from our pride and joy!"

Hina twirled her spear to face the ground without a care in the world, this practice was easy as pie. 

"At this rate you'll be the next one up, you looking forward to it?" Her trainer, and a former victor, Brill, asked Hina feeling happy for the girl, she was trained her whole life for this she'd be crazy not to be drowning in pride, and Hina was not crazy.

"Obviously, duh!" Hina started towards Brill, "Who's gonna be coming with me?"

Brill took a look at the clipboard held in her hands, it was full of names with individual point values on the side ranging between a couple thousand for the older trainees and a few hundred for the younger, "I can't say for certain yet, however--" 

Hina unterrupted her, "Why are you looking on the girls list? I'll be with a male tribute." An eyebrow pushed up in confusion.

"Well, the special rule two years back was all guys, no all girls has happened yet, I'd say it's a good guess considering how the Capitol is with perfection." It did make sense, when last years was announced to not be all girls it was a surprise to a lot of people.

Hina mulled over it for a second only to start leaning on her training spear, "Shouldn't count on it too much, Lycra got super mad last year, let's try to avoid that this time, hehe~"

Brill chuckled, "Fair enough," Lycra really was a pain, despite her high scores she was not mentally ready for it, she was bloodthirsty but not in the way that would bring pride to the district. She wants to kill simply to kill. Sort if like that kid from 6 who got killed for eating his victims, nobody wants that again. Especially not Hina.

It didn't help that this was her last chance to get in, which would mean getting more points than Hina, so not really a possibility.

"We'll just wait for the announcement then," Brill tried not to chuckle.

Seriously that girl needed help.  
_________________________________________

 

A month or so have passed since that conversation, as assumed it's only female tributes, and obviously Hina is going in. The other tribute is nice enough, Hina had talked to her before, easy to work with, a good teammate, and weaknesses to exploit whenever the time comes.

Now was reaping day though, so Hina needed to look the part.

"Sayo, you think this is boppin' enough?" Hina was wearing generic black pants and white shirt with an unzipped jacket of blue which complimented her hair well. Being in district 1 allows for more creative clothing than dirty rags like 12.

Her twin, Sayo turned around, "I'm still not entirely sure what 'boppin'' means, but it's fine." 

"I've already said boppin' means boppin'!" 

"Yeah I know..."

"Hmm...You okay Sayo?"

Sayo flinched for a second not expecting the question, but still replied, "I just don't like crowded places, that's it."

"Oh! That's why you get this way around reaping day!" Hina was a little surprised she didn't know that already. Nonetheless her mind quickly focuses on the main event, "After the reaping I'll be off to the Games I'm so so excited! Next year you win then we'll be the second set of siblings to win the Games~!"

"That's if I'm high enough on the rankings." It would be her last year next time, so she wouldn't let it slip through her fingers, however losing diligence in training can't happen. Sayo at least knew that.

Hina suddenly started whispering in Sayo's ear, "Don't tell anyone, but I may have seen the ranking you are in third place, meaning when we've gone you'll be in first!" Hinq didn't notice that Sayo wanted to point something out, Sayo herself not speaking up didn't help either.

Brill came to get them before Hina could say anymore.  
_________________________________________

 

They both walked in an almost orderly fashion towards the justice building. People all walking leisurely and even joking about the days events, looking forward to the celebrations.

Hina was extremely excited, it took all she had not to just run inside the town center. Sayo was able to hold her back by standing in Hina's way. The other soon to be tribute must already be there, because no matter where Hina looked she couldn't find the girl. Lucky her.

A peacekeeper started to separate people into nice and simple lines. Hina got separated from Sayo, but there was no fight to be had, they've been separated in reapings many times before.

After a while she got to the authentication booth. It's purpose is to make sure you actually show up, even taking blood for certainty. The woman manning the stand waved her arm to the town center, and with a skip Hina was off.

Once standing in her proper place, she looked around. It was as large as ever, some lucky citizens even had their house bordering the center. Most of them had people looking down from a balcony, some even holding peacekeepers.

Everybody over 18 years old have yet to move in (discounting the people on the aforementioned balcony) usually they come in last. A barricade of cold metal almost like a fence is set up behind the children, as behind is the only place people could go. Obviously people need to enter the center first, so the adults wait.

Everyone was mostly looking at the stage, grand and large like nothing else in 1, you could easily hold a play on it. Everyone waited silently, you weren't meant to speak during this process so nobody did. Although that didn't stop Hina from searching the crowd.

Her planned tribute partner stood close towards the front, must've rushed here. She also saw the red haired girl, Lycra, standing midway in the crowd. She was seething, madness controlling her eyes. 

"I say it once, I say it again," Hina thought to herself.

"That girl needs some help."

Noises of metal scraping along pavement stole Hina's attention away. She looked back to see more peacekeepers dragging the barrier accross the way out. She also saw Sayo only a few rows back looking uncomfortable with being cramped up. 

Thankfully the adults easily got into their positions, everybody must be tired of waiting at this point. Adults started to settle when a posh sounding, "testing, testing," echoed through the crowd.

Suddenly every single living being stared in attention.

The years escort stood, mostly just happy to keep District 1 for the 6th year in a row, said, "Oh! That was a little loud wasn't it," she tried a gentle gesture towards the sound crew, but the mic picking up an, "Ugh, go on!" betrayed her graceful facade.

Penop (Which was her name) continued on as if nothing happened, "As you all know we are here to celebrate the 99th annual Hunger Games!" 

Claps erupted from around the square, some people even yelled things such as "yoohoo!" Or "hell yeah!" Though all they got in return was a gun aimed in their direction. You can't have a crowd of this size get too rowdy, can you.

She tried to wave her hands to calm the crowd, which to her credit, did work. "Okay, before we can begin the main event, mayor?" A man looking a little too happy stood up and took the mic, almost shoving the other away. 

"How rude!" She said under her breath.

The speech was the same as always, the war, the deaths, the shame upon the districts, and how the games are meant to be a punishment for the war, and as a way to return honor onto their home. As most, Hina simply tuned it out, everybody knew it off by heart in all honesty, no point in listening for another year.

Maybe she should've paid a little more attention for when she snapped back to reality the escort was picking out the first name. There was only one pot of course as two girls are to be chosen, the boys being there for formality purposes only.

Then, she read the paper aloud. 

It was just some random girl. The name picking wasn't important if you got picked you'll have to stand on the stage for a minute whilst they ask for volunteers, which there always was. 

If it was allowed volunteers would be asked for first, however the people who wrote the Hunger Games' rules made it mandatory to randomly select someone during a reaping. Back then they must not have thought about volunteers. When the Capitol saw that people would willingly want in they studied the rule book again. Nowhere does it state that the chosen tribute can be...changed after their name is drawn.

Thus, the tradition of calling a name then asking for volunteers was born. 

The called girl sighed, finding it a pain to go up on stage in front of anyone. She had nothing to fear, 1 always have their trained tributes to replace them.

The escort still acted like this wasn't the case, however, "Congratulations!" Hina nearly snickered at the way her voice went so high-pitched at the end.

"Can we get this over with?" Deadpan.

Whoever this girl was, she had some nerve. 

"W-Well, um, sure!" The escort awkwardly stumbled out, struggling to not yell at the girl.

At this point Hina was buzzing.

This was it. The moment she's been waiting for. Her time to show herself to the capitol, neigh Panem as a whole.

Penop waved her hand across the crowd to make absolute certain she'll see then inevitable raised hand, "So... Any volunteers?"

Hina's hand shot straight up, "I volunteer as tribute!" She'd always wanted to say that! Eee~!

"Ahhh! There we are! Come up darling!"

With a spring in her step, Hina skipped to the stage, people moving out her way like she was royalty. By the time she made it the other girl already left, it was Hina's time and Hina's time alone.

A hand stretched out belonging to Penop, Hina took it quickly, almost too quickly as she nearly pulled the hands' owner down the stairs. Hina swore she heard her mutter a quiet "fuck!"

Nonetheless, she and Hina walked towards center stage, "You look absolutely stunning don't you." Penop tried to create a conversation.

"I'm not going to wear rags on such an important day!" Hina replied.

"Right you are! Right you are! Haha, can we get a round of applause for...um..." Penop must've forgotten to ask for her name.

Hina took the matter in her own hands by grabbing the mic and almost screaming, "I'm Hikawa Hina! Your newest victor!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd, everybody seeming to forget the no talking rule. Everybody like confidence, that's what Brill told her at least. She was openly confident and look where she ended up!

Penop tried to calm things down before anyone got shot, "Okay everyone I know we're excited, but we still have one more darling to join lovely Hina here."

Once again, Hina went to dream land, she thought about a multitude of things. She was beyond excited no words were worthy to describe it.

Hina remembered the time, what, five years ago? She got the news about being accepted to be trained as a career, she may have expected it, sure, though excitement wasn't something she could contain. 

Three people that year, everybody wanted to make it in that course, few ever did. It was herself, Sayo, and some other boy, they were going to train for years trying to rack up enough points from their trainers to reach the top and be allowed to volounteer. Trying to volunteer when you aren't supposed to is beyond shameful. You train for so long to bring pride to your district to only disrespect it like that? It's arguably worse than not getting in at all.

Hina still was in dreamland when they asked for a volunteer. She wouldn't have paid attention, except...the voice that rang out wasn't the easy to work with, good at teamwork girl with weaknesses to exploit calling out.

It was somebody else.

"I volunteer!" The voice was from her twin, Hikawa Sayo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be up in a couple of days, I already have it written out I just want to have a buffer just in case.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :>


	2. Sayo Hikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find the Hikawa's relationship very intresting snd is one of the reason I like them so much, so it was fun to dive into it a little bit here! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

A spear gives distance. An incredible advantage. Use it. Don't leave yourself open. Make them flinch. Go for the kill.

And win.

"Good work as always."

The sound almost made Sayo jump, she was in a very concentrated state until Brill showed up. "Of course," she barely acknowledged the victor. 

Brill must've had an eyebrow raised, Sayo could just feel it. When she trained nobody was allowed to interrupted her, most people knew that. Then there's Brill, she was in the Career Course before the point system was implemented. There was no worry of not making it in, it was guaranteed at 18 years old. She barely even won, it came down to her tribute partner, both were bleeding out via injuries kindly given by the girl from 2. The boy ended up dying first giving her the crown.

"I know you don't like to be interrupted," huh? She must have some brain cells, "however, I just want to say that you've been doing well, you'll likely get in next year."

Sayo decided to turn around, "It's still a year away, I can't start slacking now." She gripped her spear with a strong will.

"Hey, might as well be hopeful," hoping doesn't get you anywhere, "especially since it'll be the big 100, right?"

Sayo didn't even think of a response when a familiar voice screamed at Brill, "What the actual fuck is this?!" it's Lycra.

Brill had to stop herself from cursing, "She got the goddamn list, great!"

It was no concern to Sayo however. Thus, she turned back around to continue, it was an off-day giving her more freedom to train. She wasn't going to waste it. They were obviously arguing, Brill kept asking where she got it from. Lycra being Lycra only replied in rage. From what Sayo hears, Lycra is currently in fourth place, the ones ahead being Sayo herself, another girl, and Hina.

"She's fucking dead!"

Sayo stopped. She didn't know why. She didn't even know who Lycra wanted to kill. So why? Why is she shaking? Then her minds fog cleared. She saw Hina, smiling, and laughing whilst running from Sayo, maybe they were playing tag? Sayo was running behind, slowly losing ground, Hina on the other hand glided accross the floor with ease. 

She remembered feeling...jealousy, it was attacking her, relentless even in her shortening breathe she couldn't stop the thoughts. Everything came to Hina so easy, then there's Sayo who meticulously trained everyday. Even getting into the Career Course was simple as waking up. She was just that good. But despite any thought conjured from within...Sayo couldn't imagine a world without her.

"Tell Hina she's dead."

Sayo almost puked.  
_________________________________________

 

Now she was on the train. The train to the capitol. She still partially couldn't process what happened. She blamed herself. Why did she do this? It could've been okay. It would've okay.

Hina was still buzzing, Sayo was sure she was confused, however she didn't show it so obviously. Instead, her twin, who she loved, but would never admit to, was chatting away enjoy all the luxurious food. Maybe she hasn't realized? Maybe she's lying to herself? Who knows. Sayo doesn't. 

She couldn't even be mad. She didn't want to face it either. How these games will undoubtedly tear this family apart. The whole Hikawa family was here, on a train, being sent to kill each other.

She expected to be happy when this time came, her games started, but she couldn't feel anything. All she does is trail on inside her mind. Watching Hina or herself dying. Hina with an arrow in her chest. Sayo callling her name. Hina calling hers as she fades away. On coming home, never forgetting the life leaving the others eyes.

Did this break her?

"Lady, we're talking to you." 

It was Penop. Her accent hard to misplace or ignore. Guess Sayo's going to listen then.

"I said," her voice rised in pitch ever so slightly, "why on earth did you volunteer, it wasn't your year!"

Brill must've told her. Nice. Penop doesn't actually care, she just wants to be known as the escort of one of the most prideful districts. What brought more shame than a disobedient tribute?

Sayo still forced a reply, ignoring her would only make things worse, "I'm here now, what does it matter?" It didn't matter. None of it mattered. She trained her whole life for this. But now, with her volunteering, it's all pointless. There will be no pride if one makes it. Only grief. It didn't matter. None of it does.

They will team up of course, be the career pack as expected. It will start smoothly. Then when numbers dwindle what will happen? What if it's just them? Who would have to die? Would one kill the other? Would one sacrifice themselves? Would they even make it that far? 

The question were overbearing. Weighing far too much to bear.

So she let go, breathed, and tried to ground herself. 

"I'm on a train. To the capitol. I'm talking to the escort. I did something stupid. I regret it. I'm sitting in a chair. One of us is going to die. I'm breathing. Hina could die. The table is mahogany."

Every time a bad thought surfaced she suffocated it in another. This wasn't the time for a mental break down.

Thankfully Penop started to argue with Brill, "We can't have 1 showing this behaviour!" Penop said as if it was the most disgraceful thing she's ever witnessed.

Brill broke through her ranting, "We can still work with this, just say this was intentional. Siblings trained together and when it was revealed they could go together, we let them."

Penop had none of it, "People in 1 already know the intended tributes, you tell everyone like it's going out of style!" 

"Only the career students. The Capitol like to wait for the reaping, right? I'll call the the victors still in 1, they'll sort it out." At least Brill was trying to salvage this situation.

"What?!," Penop looked like she was about to pull out her hair. No, wig, "You can't be," Her hands waved around in trying to hold herself back, "Fine! Do what you want but next year, you better not screw it up. It's the 100th Games."

Brill breathed a silent sigh of relief, "Yeah I know, I promise it won't happen again."

The now disheveled Penop pointed directly at Brill, "It better not!" Then, she left.

No matter what was ultimately decided, it changed nothing. Both of them can't get out, and there's nothing anyone can do about it. Sayo stopped listening to their conversation, instead, she started to walk away.

However, she soon was stopped by a tap on the shoulder.

"Sis~! Come and try out this food! My mouth is melting it's so good!" She had a sparkle in her eye. Sayo couldn't look at it, all she saw was it fading away.

"There'll be more at the Capitol, besides, I'm not hungry." It came out harsher than she meant. "I'll see you when we get there, I'm going to my room."

Once again, Hina grabbed her shoulder, "C'mon! It can't hurt, right? Besides, you need to get some calories in you for the Games."

Sayo halfheartedly sighed as she turned around, "You've already been doing that before the reaping, you can skip one meal."

Her sister raised her eyebrow for a second, followed by a joking smirk, "I'm not talking about me, you need to prepare now that you're here!"

Sayo paused. This was the first time Hina had acknowledged the fact that she volunteered without consent. Part of her had hoped she didn't even notice, even if that wouldn't be possible. But now, she can't pretend. Was Hina disapointed? Mad? Did she even care? Would she be fine if she came alone? Would it not even affect her?

Maybe she wanted this. To prove herself better than her twin sister. She always has been better. Never had to try. This could be her ultimate test. Show she's stronger than the rest.

Then, Hina hugged her.

"Sis, if we're going to do this, we better win, okay?"

Sayo's doubts ebbed away. Hina wasn't like that, she wouldn't want her dead. You can't fake this feeling of unconditional love they had for each other. And Sayo felt all of Hina's love in the hug they shared. 

Maybe, just maybe, things could turn out okay.

"Do you...want to get some food?"

"Of course~!"

She did need to eat for the Games. Sayo was never one to cut corners, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be a look at the preparations for the Games and the Career alliance forming.
> 
> See you next time for Chisato's chapter :>


	3. Chisato Shirasagi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was intending to upload this on the 5th, I knew I'd be a day over (I procrastinated spell checking :D) but now it's the 7th and I'm so confused???? Where did the extra day come from???? How is it the 7th???? Hello?????
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!

The Head Trainer was explaining the basics of the, well, training. Basic things like to not ignore basic survival skills, even giving them specific statistics. Chisato knew all this already, she's been trained for this. After telling them not to kill each other until the arena, she waved her hand to send everyone away. 

Now Chisato could start making allies. In the parade things were in a rush so they had to wait until the training center. However, she did see the other career districts tribute. 1's were certainly related. Maybe twins? They seemed pretty serious, or at least one, the other had an overpowering air of confidence. They seemed valuable.

Though the ones from four didn't seem very interested in ally ship despite the rush. They kept together, Chisato would think they could be plotting If the white haired one didn't look like she was joking about the way both had been dressed up. The other girl was some sort of pirate, Chisato knows her. Ran Mitake. A victors child. She was always said to volounteer for the 100th Games, then why is she here? It didn't matter much, so Chisato didn't think much about it. Also the stylist seemed to have added a red streak in her hair, possibly to add uniqueness.

Nonetheless, Chisato doubts they'll want to join. She'll go after 1's tributes first. They seemed to have the same idea as both were walking over to her.

"You're from 2, right?" The long haired one spoke first.

Chisato replied, "Yes, you are 1, correct?"

"Hehe~ of course!" It was the short haired one now. Chisato wasn't mistaken about her confidence, her eyes showed great strength in them. She'll be a strong ally.

As a group, they started wandering to the weapon areas, ignoring the stations meant to teach life saving skills, "Where's the other girl?" It was Sayo (Chisato memorized both names from re watching the reapings) who spoke first.

She must've meant the other tribute from 2, "Hm? Surprised you don't know, have you watched the reapings?" Chisato picked up a bow and a set of arrows that leaned temptingly on a table. 

Hina went to grab a spear, "Not yet! We were a little distracted on the way here, and after the parade." She threw the spear with an aggressive unkempt force. It was now lodged deep inside a dummys chest, the power and speed almost knocked it over despite the thing being bolted down. 

Chisato smiled accordingly, with acknowledgement, "Well, she won't be in the career pack, she wants to make her own allies." It was then that Chisato released her arrow, letting it fly through a dummy's left eye socket. She didn't stop there however. Another arrow was loaded within a fraction of a second, and another fraction later the same dummy had another arrow through the right eye. She continued until said dummy looked almost like a pin cushion.

Just as she had done before, both gave a smile of acknowledgment. Chisato was happy too, she had been graceful with her shots, back in the academy she was always told how fluid her motions were, and how even combat looked like a dance. She became known for it, like she hoped to be here.

One thing did bother her though. The string was a lot easier to pull back than the training bows at home. It wasn't too bad, if anything it made things easier. It did take Chisato a second to adjust still. She'll mention it at dinner tonight.

"We should see the rest too," Sayo interrupted her thoughts, "and take a look at 4."

Hina perked up and put the now retrieved spear back in its place. She probably should've mentioned her hunch of 4 wanting to be alone, but it was just that, a hunch. Besides, Chisato felt like she should keep an eye on those two.  
_________________________________________

Dusk had settled nicely in the sky, rays shining through the windows, giving life to the room. Chisato sat comfortably on a couch, letting herself be absorbed into it. Might as well relax while she can, things will only get more hectic as the days pass by.

"I finally lost them, geez," somebody had rushed out of the elevator, one of Chisato's mentors, Vulcan. He was almost family to her, Chisato ended up being an orphan through unfortunate circumstances, however District 2 doesn't really have orphanages. If you had no parents to speak of you'd be sent off to the peacekeeper training center. 

Growing up there was actually quite nice, you got three meals a day, reliable electricity, and you can't get lonely with all of your roommates. If you lived there though you had to train in aim to become a peacekeeper, your only other option was to become skilled enough for participation in the Games. Become a career.

All in all, if you had family or not didn't change much, you were just a part of the center's family as anyone else. Of course, ignoring that you don't have a say in the matter.

Chisato, like many others, wanted to aim for the Games. This is where Vulcan came in. Victors from 2 would sometimes help with coaching the children on becoming a symbol of pride for the district, if it was becoming a peacekeeper or a tribute it didn't matter. Chisato didn't take ending up as law enforcement as an option, so she trained hard to becoming eligible for the Games.

The victors took a liking to her, mostly due to her dedication, so they enthusiastically coached her just knowing she'll come out of the arena with a crown someday.

It's not hard to see why they grew so close. She was almost like a child to them all. A princess.

Chisato didn't see the need to reminisce about the past. She turned around towards him, resting her hand on the couches soft back, "Were they why you took so long?"

Vulcan's hand was ruffling his hair, "They wouldn't leave me alone! I wanted to get you sponsers and found a bunch of rich looking fellas," he sat himself on the opposite couch to Chisato, "obviously I talked about your skills, but they wanted some physical proof and when I said I don't have any on hand they kept asking! They wanted to back you but I had no proof on hand! They wouldn't leave me alone! I told them to wait for the training scores, but they couldn't wait! I had no proof I told them! They kept barking on and on and on--" Vulcan suddenly noticed that Chisato was chuckling.

"I think I get the picture." She smirked.

He pouted, "she ended up covering for me, she's still there now," the 'she' he was referring to is Chisato's mentor, "She's still there, I promised I'd get something for her as thanks."

"The way you phrase it nothing can make up for her sacrifice," Chisato sipped on some tea given to her by an Avox boy.

Vulcan stared down, knowing she told the truth. Then, he changed the topic, "Were you waiting here all by yourself, then?"

"Yes. After training the other tribute went straight to her room. And our lovely escort went to look for you both."

"Damn. Sorry." 

Chisato gave a slight shake of her head, "I'm happy with a little peace and quiet. Won't get much more of it."

Vulcan put a hand behind his head and smirked, "Yeah, I get ya'!" Then his hands fell to his lap, fingers interloping, taking on a slightly more serious expression, "Did things all go well in training, any allies?"

"The twins from 1, did you see the mentors?"

"Yes, 1 was on board, but 4 said their tributes wanted to be alone this year."

"I got the same response from the girls."

Vulcan sighed, "Try hunting for more people, a pack of three isn't large enough."

"I'm aware," She has her eyes on a few people, whether they'll want to join or not is up to them. Besides, she'll want to wait for the training anyway.

Then, she remembered something, "The bows, in the training center, they are different from the ones back home."

Vulcan raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"The string is more like wire, it's incredibly easy to pull back. Compared to our own, that is."

"Oh, really?" He scratched his head, "we try to base them off the ones here, but the Capitol don't exactly give us a constant list of updates." 

That did make sense. Surprisingly 2 doesn't make weapon for the Games, maybe they want to ensure there is no error, which they can't completely avoid unless it's made by their own hands. 2 makes the peacekeeper weapons, aircraft and any sort of weapon really. 

It's interesting that the district make everything for the Capitol except when it comes to the Games. It wouldn't be much of a punishment unless the Capitol controlled it after all. That's what Chisato thinks at least.  
_________________________________________

She got an 11. 11! Chisato can't help but feel glad, despite it not being too much of a surprise. Things have somewhat improved from a few nights back. Not that they were even too bad. Their originally team of three has increased by two, one being arguably unfit for the Career pack, only scoring a 7. Though, she was basically a package deal.

Now she has sponsers clambering to give their money, even the troublesome ones Vulcan met back then finally agreed to sponser. Her mentors have been able to focus all their energy on only Chisato, giving her a slight advantage, because their recourses can be focused on helping her. Her tribute partner certainly doesn't need sponsers.

Still, she couldn't relax. It was time for the interviews.

Both Hikawa twins went on stage together, both wearing blue, black, and gold dresses. Hina's skirt almost look like bubbles with the way her tailor had curved the fabric in stable yet loose sphere like shapes. Sayo's was more simplistic, because the skirt was not bubbles, but long and straight, yet not dragging on the floor too much, only slightly.

Chisato's own outfit was beautiful. Her hair had been seperated in two long braids, vines intangling inside, still letting the yellow stand out. You'd think she was wearing a cape if it hadn't been cut so that it'd end just an inch after her shoulders. The dress was poofy and still, who knows how many layers were shown to keep it looking strong but alive, more vines circled around, fruit dangling, some real, and some fake. And two top of the yellow beauty was a tiara, a red jewl rose with thorns resting on the glimmering silver. 

Chisato was a princess.

Blinding lights and adoring yells were instantly absorbed by her senses. She just kept walking. The Capitol citezens couldn't help but stare at her dress. Chisato even gave a twirl to fully express the naturalistic beauty of District 2's very own princess.

"Oh! Look at you!" Caesar's voice sounded so full of glee, enamored by the beauty, "wait, are those real fruit?"

"Of course, my stylists wanted to keep the feeling nice and fresh!" 

He looked her up and down once more, stunned. Chisato went to sit down with grace. Except Cesear stopped her, "won't they burst?"

Chisato's hand wandered in front of her mouth, stifiling a chuckle, "don't tell anyone, but the back ones actually are fake!" she sat down, sitting more on the skirts many layers than the seat.

Cesear placed his hand to block his mouth from Chisato, and loudly whispered the same words she had just said. It was as if he took her secret and spread it around immediately. He mustn't be a good secret keeper. Some audience members screamed things like "of course!" Or "maybe..." and the rest just laughed.

Cesear shook off the entire thing graciously, "So, Chisato, you are only seventeen, correct?"

Chisato followed along, "Indeed I am."

"That's what's interesting," he leaned in closer, "Your district, 2, usually has eighteen year old's volunteering, but this year both tributes are ripe at seventeen."

"Well, I don't want to speak for her, but myself have been deemed strong enough to enter, despite my age."

She expected some sort of banter or playing up her strength, as Cesear usually does with tributes. However there was still something he had urged to ask, "okay, but couldn't you have waited one more year? Fight in the grand 100? I don't know about you but if I were in your shoes, I'd wait."

He was speaking the truth, winning a Quell would show more strength as it could be harder to win. Like the 50th Games. With it being the 100th Games it'll undoubtedly be something grand, and the Victor would be remembered for years to come. 

Except Chisato had a reason, a simple tiny itty bitty reason. It'd seem dumb to most, but to Chisato it made perfect sense, "I simply have a hunch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Kokoro's
> 
> It was a fun chapter to write so I'm excited to upload >:)


	4. Kokoro Tsurumaki

Being the mayor's daughter definitely had it's benefits. One being, your life becomes drastically different than anybody else in the district in a good way. Kokoro always lived in a nice luxurious house, even having these people in black suits always making sure she's safe from any dangers in her home. Not that there are many.

She even gets food no one else in 2 has access too. Her favourite being...anything at all! From fish fried to perfection to bread full of delicious fruits, Kokoro loved them all, so they can all be favorites! At least that's what she thinks.

It's not like this for every mayor family though, she's seen her parents talking to the Capitol, and in doing so has seen what the other districts are like. Communication between the district mayors are forbidden , however just looking at the reaping you could see that not every family lives like Kokoro.

Speaking of the reapings, one thing that the mayor's families did have in common -- you weren't safe from the Games.

...Except in a career district like 2, you had nothing to worry about. With the volunteers and all.

Kokoro now stood, crowded, at one of those reapings. She could practically feel The Suits stare holes into her, ready to launch into action at the slightest disturbance involving her.

The first tribute has been chosen, a girl named Chisato, only seventeen, but seen as strong enough go in. She'll definitively be a strong contender this year, with her charm, and deadliness.

Then, it was the second tributes turn. The escort reached his hand into the same bowl as previously, twirling around for a few seconds before pulling a name.

He opened it up, and spoke.

It wasn't Kokoro.

It was a girl. 

A shy girl.

A girl so shy she nearly had a panic attack on the stage. 

She only needed to wait a few more seconds until they asked for volunteers.

But she looked so _sad._

Maybe it was because she never really feared the Games, or her goal to make everyone smile, probably a combination, but Kokoro, the mayor's daughter, living in luxury her whole life, not having to worry about a thing, is going into the 99th Hunger Games.  
_________________________________________ 

"You voluntered because she looked...sad?" The orange haired girl raised her finger to her lips in question.

The other girl spoke next, "Dear kitten, that may not have been a good idea."

"It wasn't just that!" Said Kokoro almost defensively, "at least I think..?" In all honesty she hadn't completely worked it out herself.

Both girls raised an eyebrow. Kokoro pouted.

"Somebody would've volounteered for her," that was true, "I bet it was the girl who attacked you in the reaping," also true. She actually still had a bruise. 

Why did Kaoru have to speak the truth!?

"Nonetheless!" The wise prince of truth beamed out, "you should join us, my little kitten! We will protect each other to the end!"

"Yeah! Yeah! You'll be perfect!"

Kokoro didn't debate and took the offer for all it's worth, "Of course I will!"

That was how their alliance was formed. It would seem too quick to most people, but these girls weren't most people.  
_________________________________________

All of them were sitting in a circle inside, of the training center once again. In the day gap they picked up a girl with light blue hair, her name being Kanon. They should by all means be training, but these were the only times all of them could talk together like this until the Games. You weren't allowed to just take a visit to another tributes floor.

A few ideas have been suggested so far, (as in, plans for the Games) however nothing really stuck well. Kanon specifically was very against try to take the cornucopia during the bloodbath. All of them were growing tired at this point though.

Which is why Kokoro decided to say something, "What if we you know, find each other and run?"

"Then what about food?"

"We get sponsors to send it!" 

Hagumi sighed in defeat, "Like we have any! We are all pretty normal, really..."

Calling these four normal is where she's greatly mistaken. 

Kokoro immediately responded, "Kaoru makes girl fall in love with her just by existing, use that charm during the interviews! Sponsors galore!"

Hagumi still held the defeated expression. Then her mood flipped one hundred and eighty, "That's an amazing idea Kokoron!" 

"Kaoru, w-would you do that?" Kanon spoke in question to her.

She mulled it over for a few moments, "Of course I will! Anything for my dear kittens."

"Hooray! Try to get some rich elites, okay?"

Rich? "What does being rich have to do with this?" Kokoro asks in confusion.

Hagumi answers, "Yeah, like people with lots of money. That's what buys the gifts."

Kokoro smile widens, "If its money we need, its fine!" After training yesterday her district partner, Chisato talked to her about allying with the careers, but when she mentioned her little already crafted group she backed off. Later that night Kokoro overheard her and her mentors discussing sponsers, saying that having Kokoro their side would practically mean no other sponsers were needed.

Chisato explained the situation and it was obvious the rich girl wasn't going to join them. They ended up agreeing that they can get their own sponsors, and that'll be enough to win.

In reality having money was the only thing extremely special about Kokoro, and before she didn't know money meant sponsors so the conversation confused her.

But now it made complete sense.

She promptly explained the whole situation to the other three.

One of their biggest voices of reason was first to question it, "I know you are...um...2's mayor's daughter, but the gifts are expensive, few from the district can sponsor for a reason..."

The words had no effect on Hagumi, "Then why would they lie about it, none of them knew Kokoro was there, right?

Kokoro nodded, then going into detail about how she lives. Every single one is stunned. The Capitol must seems like a downgrade for her.

It was kind of unbelievable, but they weren't complaining.

The first one to stand was Hagumi, "I'm so glad! Hehe~" she did a little twirl from the joy, "might as well spend more time training, I want to look at berries, some looks delicious!"

"Hm...I shall accompany you," the self-proclaimed prince stood up to follow, lending out her hand to Kanon, "come on, kitten." She muttered "fue" under her breath but ended up following suit.

That meant Kokoro was all alone. Good. Because there was something else she wanted to do.

She was looking for a specific person. Some girl from 6 with black hair, her name being Misaki. Most people looked sad in the reapings, but there was something...deeper with her. She looked scared of something. Kokoro didn't know what. 

Now with seeing her in the Capitol a few timed it's clear the girl is expecting her death. That made no sense, contradictory to why she's here at all.

After a while of looking Kokoro thought the girl didn't even show up. But then, she saw her almost huddled into a corner, leaning on a wall, dejected.

Her legs went on autopilot to the girl, het mouth saying a simple, "Hi!" 

The girl, Misaki, broke out of her trance, staring at Kokoro, "I...Leave me alone, please" only then did she notice Misaki's tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this chapter because putting these characters in this not so happy scenario was Intreating but tricky to do. I'm excited to tackle Kaoru + Hagumi chapter now >:3
> 
> Anyhooooo next chapter will be Rinko if you are reading this thank you so much and you are very valid ♡


	5. Rinko Shirokane

Being sixteen, she only has four slips. District 3's population is around two hundred thousand. A good portion have to be of reaping age. At least a third has taken tessera, some for six years, even for their whole family. Four slips. She won't be picked.

Rinko's eyes are tightly closed, not only is she scared of being reaped, but seeing the full crowd would surely cause a panic attack. Both the fear and crowd don't mix well. 

In her first reaping she ended up crying, tucking her legs under her arms and praying that it will be over soon. When the crowd parted around her she had panicked. It wasn't her though. The twelve-year old beside her died on the first day.

It caused a lot of thoughts about "what if" scenarios, if she was chosen. It never helped her nerves, in the next reaping she couldn't sleep, last time was too close. It wasn't her of course. 

The anxiety never really went away, she always lost sleep around this time. The escort went to draw a name. Rinko squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block it out.

The crowd parted like that day four years ago. And this time it isn't another girl to her side. District 3's newest tribute is Rinko Shirokane.

It was an out-of-body experience, she didn't curl up and cry. She didn't have a panic attack. She didn't faint. Only walk.

Her movements were loose and fluid almost like she didn't care. Could've fooled someone if it wasn't for her cold dead stare.

On the stage, the escort asked her age. Rinko pointed, could only point, at the pen she had been standing in minutes before. Signs dangled of chains labeling the area as sixteen.

The escort could've said something. Rinko didn't notice. The next name was drawn.  
_________________________________________

The goodbyes and train ride consisted of lots of crying, Rinko has drunk a ton of water to not become dehydrated. She hasn't touched the food, no appetite.

The remake center was decent, mostly sniffling. She still couldn't talk though, the prep team frightened her. They don't even look human with all the alterations to their bodies just to look fashionable. The worst is Cresha who decided having normal eyes wasn't in and instead had gems in their place. No clue how she can see. Maybe she's an alien. Yeah, these people are aliens.

Rinko thinks of her stylist as the alien's queen, her hair is supposed to be styled like a blooming rose, but she sees it as a nest with an egg sitting in the middle. 

After being shown her rather uninspired chariot dress, things kept moving quickly until she found herself standing inside the chariot.

Rinko's nerves were going into overdrive. The Capitol's screams of excitement at district one and two made things ten times worse. Her district partner must've felt scared too, as she - likely without thinking - grabbed Rinko's wrist in a harsh grasp. The action somewhat grounded her.

With a pat, the horses marched towards. The sound of a beating drum beat out on time of their showing. It was overwhelming. It felt like a million demonic beast were glaring, vibing with the possibility of fresh meat.

With every drum beat the tension seemed to raise. Both Rinko and her partner were standing still, staring ahead. 

She had an overwhelming feeling to run, however her legs did not move. Too afraid.  
They felt like jelly, ready to give way if jostled ever so slightly.

The final chariot came into the semi circle, the president had his speech, and it was over. She could finally breathe again.

Her partner let go of her wrist at some point during the Parade. It wasn't as calm as she had expected, Capitol citizens swarmed them all for a picture, maybe in case they became Victor - she will continue suffocating it seems. Escorts tried to cut through the crowds and take their tributes out. To their credit, they were pretty good at it.

None of that changed how Rinko felt. Pathetic. Garbage. Bloodbath fodder. These were potential sponsors, they could save her life, but all she's doing is standing with wide, scared eyes.

Not like she even had a chance.

She never had a chance.

Not since the day she was born. Her fate was to be reaped when she was sixteen, and die a cruel, and painful death in the Games.

There was a group of friends in her class that ended up talking about the Games since reaping day was coming up (They didn't notice Rinko was there) one girl said she'd want a painless death. Another agreed. Then one other opposed them no matter what she won't let herself die, if she was reaped, she'd win the Games, because she wants to live.

The whole memory resurfaced all at once, and she remembered that girls words. When the escort reached out a hand to pull her down, she grabbed it, her foot slipped, and she fell off the Chariot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, despite it being short, was a Pain to write I intended to gave another scene but had second guesses thinking it may be more relevant for another chapter.
> 
> I had wrote it all before realising though and did HEAVY editing which ended in a complete mess. I just rewrote it all from scratch in the end :,) At least I got what I wanted for Rinko's chapter 
> 
> Anyways next chapter will be Maya !


	6. Maya Yamato

When she clicked play, a screeching sound burst out. Maya fumbled to turn it off, but people were already staring. Great.

She thinks everything was done right. The volume is totally off, it was meant to be low for testing, and you need to actually talk into the microphone for it to amplify sound. Then where did that screeching sound come from?

It would be easier to figure out if people weren't still staring... Maya tussled her hair, trying to think of this from another angle. That sometimes work.

A peacekeeper walks up to her, helmet off showing his face, and dark hair, "Any luck?"

"I'm almost there I promise!" Being mid July peacekeepers have been sent to set things up for the Reaping. Maya decided to go on a walk with there being no work and all, but when she wandered near the square, she saw a few peacekeepers huddling over some broken speaker. They seemed stressed out by it, so instead of walking away, Maya had offered to repair it in exchange for some money. She could use it, after all.

It's been quite a while since she had toyed with a speaker like this. When she could work, her first job was making speakers like this one. One year in however, speakers were stopped being made in exchange for these small chips that were recently changed to also work as a speaker. 

She was left jobless as the chips took a lot less work to make. She didn't make much anyway, so whatever.

It was a nice job though, she had always liked (saying "like" is and understatement) instrument equipment which was an added bonus. She still remembers a few things, however foggy. The speaker could be beyond repair, and she's been wasting her time though. Which will also mean no money. 

The brown haired peacekeeper looked at his wrist watch, then sighed, "Whatever, I wasn't the one to break it anyway." He got down into a crouch to pick the thing up, "maybe they'll finally upgrade the equipment now, instead of using this old stuff in the storage room."

Maya didn't want her time to have been a waste. She could work it out if she had only a little more time. 

"Oh, right." The man opened up his uniform shirt, reached in, and pulled out five silver coins.

Well, she wasn't going to complain.

He hoisted the broken speaker up, leaning the thing on his chest, and after Maya gave him the microphone, he walked off. 

The coins were basically what you'd get from a full day of work, for twenty minutes toying with some broken equipment, the money was good. It could buy a loaf of bread, a little stale maybe, but food is food.

The reaping is in three hours now, she'll use the money during the required celebration. You can get some good deals during those. Maybe get some veggie sticks. And might as well admit it, she'll be celebrating surviving for another year.

For now, she'll head home. There's a few eggs she got cheap yesterday might as well eat a few for breakfast, since she hasn't had any.

Her home was one of the many apartments in 3. Seventh floor which means a long walk up the stairs. Her building was built before the Capitol gave up on giving every complex elevators, however the one in her's has been broken down for as long as she can recall.

After pulling out her keys from her own pocket, she unlocked the door, and with a jostle, it opened. Inside wasn't the epitome of luxury, the plain white paint had started to peel off, there wasn't much space, and even part of the wall has rotted off. A makeshift bed was laid next to the left wall, and the right wall had a table with various items liked cutlery layer across of it.

Maya stepped over her bed. She opened the small refrigerator door, and pulled out a single egg. One fried egg will keep her going for now.

She reached down from the desk and pulled out a frying pan. Next, she cracked the eggs on the frying pan side, letting the inside fall out. The eggshells went in a trash bag, she'll dump it before it starts to smell.

The stove she's using was actually made by herself. Sometimes spare parts that aren't up to snuff get thrown out. Most of them are still usable, however. Some even make money off collecting and selling them. It's explicitly illegal, people typically just use the parts to make or repair general appliances. Just like Maya has. Besides, the Capitol doesn't want them, so what's the harm? 

Nobody would rub it in a peacekeepers face though. Just in case they think you're going to make weapons. Not much point in making a taser when the opponent has solar powered ray guns. Parts from those are certainly sold on the black market.

She placed the pan and eggs on top of the grill, and flicked the switch.

...

The stove isn't turning on.

It can't be the heater, that was working well just yesterday. Maya looked closer and realises it wasn't heating up at all. She checked the off and on mechanism, it hadn't changed since yesterday. Maya toyed with it for a while, and was stumped. Nothing was wrong with the stove. Then it mustn't have been the stove. Her eyes went to the rotted wall to her left, it shows inside the wall where countless wires are dangling down from whatever they are connected to. A single blue wire escaped the mess and laid on her floor. Another wire, green, she had gotten from scrap, connected from the stove to the other blue wire.

Except, the tape holding them together had become unstuck, and the wires no longer were in contact.

Surprisingly, 3 doesn't get free electricity, any power was sent to the giant screens hung up for mandatory viewing. Some people say that the elevators used to be sent some.

If you wanted electricity you had two option. 

One, batteries. You could find them yourself, however the chances of finding one with any juice in is low, and ones full of power aren't pocket change. About a month worth of work could let Maya buy just one. 

Two, steal it. Most people do this. Like selling scrap, it isn't a crime. It's so normal that the Capitol must realise, it's furthered by the fact that despite how much is siphoned no Capitol screen ever even flickers. 

There are dangers obviously, electrocution being one of them. Though being in 3 that's a risk in most jobs here. Maya for one got her hands on a pair on non conductive gloves. Fire is never a real problem, the apartment are completely lavered in coats of some sort of flame retardant paint. If you keep fabrics safely away you'll be fine.

The whole wire situation was a simple fix, all she had to do was pull out the same type of tape, and replace it. She did just that, and with a click, the stove flickered to life.

It started to sizzle immediately, a new smell of and egg frying had already filled the room. The new smell almost felt intoxicating, she didn't have dinner last night. Too nervous. That broken microphone ordeal calmed her down today.

She tries not to let the nerves get to her much. Eight slips out of how many? Thousands? The odds were in her favour. 

Except, the Capitol doesn't let you think like that. The Games are to induce fear, and they do a hell of a good job at doing it. There's constant talk of past Games and Victors on the Capitol screens, no matter how much you try to drill them out, they worm back in all the harder. Even adults too old to be reaped or have any eligible children to be reaped will be fearful. Maya still remembers a small twelve-year old getting decapitated by a career. It haunts her dreams even know she only saw it on a screen.

Maya knows that if she is chosen, she'll die. She's not a fighter, she doesn't really know anything about wildlife. Even Victors like Beetee, who used his district 3 skills to win, was faced with challenges Maya could've never survived.

Sweat started to trip from her forehead. She felt hot partially from stress. Her hand wipes away the liquid, pulled open her blinds, and opened the window. It was cool. Nice. Smooth. It felt almost like freedom. Like a bird being able to fly away. Maybe she will be reaped. She'll die a horrible and painful death surely. That'll be fun. Her throat felt like it was tightening. What would she even do? Suicide? They have no family to punish if she jumps off the podium. Will she be able to do that though? Maybe. Her breath shortened. Will she try to win instead? Maybe. The panic was rising. She couldn't breathe. She just wants to run forever. Away from the Games, away from the Capitol, away from this terror.

Then, Maya notices her egg is on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maya is one of the few character that don't need much set up, most stuff is expected considering canon information so I just sort of did more of what it's like living in district 3. Could've explored how she felt after being reaped but I sort of did in what if terms :^)
> 
> ANYWAYS with 3 out of the way I've gotten to a stretch of six chapters that I've been VERY MUCH looking forward to writing >:D hope to see you next time for Ran from district 4!!!!!!!


End file.
